


When memories learn to fly

by Yamiku



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Emo, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Naruto is stupid, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke is stupid, Suffering, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, boys being stupid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiku/pseuds/Yamiku
Summary: Sasuke hat sich von seinem früheren Team abgewandt, um sich voll und ganz auf seine Rache-Mission zu konzentrieren und hängt nun Erinnerungen an ein vergangenes Leben hinterher bis ihn selbiges wieder einholt.____________________________________________________________________________Er wählte diesen Weg, um stärker zu werden.Stärker zu werden, um sich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen.Zwar zweifelte sein Verstand ab und an an der Wichtigkeit und vor allem dem Sinn dieses Wunsches, doch verdrängte er die riesigen Fragezeichen, die in seinem Kopf umherkreisten immer wieder recht schnell.Er durfte sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.Das, worauf er sich Jahren konzentrierte, fixierte und unbedingt zu erreichen versuchte.Denn, wenn er diesen Fixpunkt seiner Existenz verlieren würde, was blieb ihm noch?Vermutlich nichts außer noch mehr Fragezeichen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin über diese Geschichte gestolpert, als ich meine alten Werke durchgesehen habe.  
> Geschrieben habe ich sie Weihnachten 2007, heißt, sie ist schon ein paar Jahre älter.  
> Normalerweise kann ich über ältere Werke nur den Kopf schütteln, aber nachdem ich bei diesem ein paar Zeichensetzungsfehler und Begrifflichkeiten korrigiert habe, kann ich ganz gut damit leben. 
> 
> Inzwischen kommt es mir ein wenig so vor, als hätte ich dieses Schriftstück in einem anderen Leben angefertig, bin ich wohl ein klein wenig aus diesem Fandom herausgewachsen.  
> Ich hoffe dennoch, dass vielleicht noch jemand Gefallen daran findet, der noch immer Spaß an diesem ungleichen Paar hat.

Kalt weht der Wind durch meine Haare.  
Beißend, unnachgiebig peitscht der Regen in mein Gesicht.  
Was ist geschehen in den letzten Monaten, dass ich ihn nicht mehr spüre?  
Weiß, dass die Tropfen meine Haut berühren, doch ich merke nichts mit Ausnahme des Abperlens, bevor sie zu Boden fallen.

Versuche den Himmel zu erreichen, nur den Horizont, der im Dunkelrot liegt zu greifen, doch es gelingt mir nicht.  
Alles, was ich anfasse, zerfällt zu Staub zwischen diesen Fingern, die nichts beschützen, nur zerstören können.  
Dennoch, warum habe ich dich nicht zerstört, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?  
War es wirklich nur Trotz?  
Trotz dagegen so zu handeln, wie es mir aufgetragen wurde?  
So zu handeln, wie man es mir erläuterte, um die Macht zu erreichen, die ich brauchen würde, um mein Ziel zu erreichen?

Warum habe ich gezögert deine Existenz auszulöschen?  
Ist es Freundschaft, die uns verbindet.  
Kann jemand überhaupt von einer solchen Verbindung sprechen, wenn er von nichts erfüllt ist als Rache?  
Irgendetwas, hat meine Hand zurückgehalten.  
Irgendetwas hofft auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.  
Irgendetwas spürt, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.  
Doch...

sag mir was es ist, Naruto...

Langsam, fast mechanisch erhob sich der schmächtige Jungenkörper vom eiskalten Steinboden, warf einen kurzen Blick zurück in das Dunkelgrau des Himmels und begab sich anschließend zurück in seine Unterkunft.  
Die Unterkunft, in der Gegenwart, die er schon seit einigen Monaten als Teil von sich bezeichnen musste, hatte er sie doch freiwillig gewählt.  
Schon seit langem ignorierte er die starrenden Blicke, die scheinbar von den Wänden auf ihn gerichtet zu sein schienen, kalte, ausdruckslose Augen die ihn mit Abneigung löcherten.

Er wählte diesen Weg, um stärker zu werden.  
Stärker zu werden, um sich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Zwar zweifelte sein Verstand ab und an an der Wichtigkeit und vor allem dem Sinn dieses Wunsches, doch verdrängte er die riesigen Fragezeichen, die in seinem Kopf umherkreisten immer wieder recht schnell.  
Er durfte sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.  
Das, worauf er sich Jahren konzentrierte, fixierte und unbedingt zu erreichen versuchte.  
Denn, wenn er diesen Fixpunkt seiner Existenz verlieren würde, was blieb ihm noch?  
Vermutlich nichts außer noch mehr Fragezeichen.

Ausdruckslos starrten die roten Augen in die vollkommene Schwärze, als Sasuke auf seinem Bett Platz nahm, sich hinlegte und die Zimmerdecke zu mustern begann.  
Hätte er diesen einen Sinn nicht mehr, an den er sich klammern konnte, würde es seinen Lebenssinn zerstören.  
Die Taten, die er in den Jahren, nach diesem bitteren Schlag begangen hatte, für vollkommen zwecklos erklären.  
Alles, was er gesagt hatte, jedes noch so kleine Handeln, wäre ohne Sinn und Verstand.

Womit hätte er noch verdient als einziger überlebt zu haben?  
Lebensfreude wäre so etwas wie Heuchelei an seinen Verwandten.  
Er konnte nicht loslassen, sonst wär sein Leben verwirkt.

Unruhig schlief der Schwarzhaarige in dieser Nacht, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit kein Auge mehr zugetan hatte, wirklich eine Leistung für sich war.  
Als die ersten grellen Strahlen in sein Gesicht fielen und er gequält blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, bereute er es fast überhaupt geschlafen zu haben.  
Kaum dachte er noch über die Fragmente der Bilder nach, die ihn des Nachts verfolgt hatten, da starrte er auch schon etwas verwirrt in die Luft.  
Lag dieser Raum zuvor, mal von dem Kerzenlicht abgesehen, das ab und an die kahlen Wände in unwirkliches Orange hüllte, nicht noch in ewiger Dunkelheit?  
Warum fiel die Sonne auf ihn herab.

Das riesige Loch über ihm beunruhigte ihn.  
Er ließ den Blick schweifen, betrachtete gezwungen ruhig die riesigen Steinbrocken, die neben ihm auf der Bettdecke lagen, ebenso wie die, die ringsherum auf dem Boden verteilt waren und die er registrierte, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte.

"Was zum...."

Eines war sicher, jemand anderes war an dieser blinden Zerstörungsgewalt nicht beteiligt gewesen, sonst wäre er zum einen wohl nachts erschlagen worden und zum anderen hätte er keine Schrammen an der rechten Hand.  
War es inzwischen schon so weit, dass er den Verstand verlor?  
Er ließ sich zurück auf den Rücken sinken und starrte in das helle Blau des Himmels, das ebenso unwirklich schien wie die ganze Situation, in der er sich befand.

Ohne es überhaupt zu registrieren verbrachte er Stunden in dieser Position, bis er auf einmal aufschreckte und in Richtung Türe starrte.  
Es war nicht Orochimaru, den er dort spürte, genauso wenig, wie irgendeiner seiner Anhänger.  
Nein, dieser Energie war anders.  
Er erkannte diese Chakren genau, hatte er doch sehr lange Zeit in dessen Gegenwart verbracht.  
So viel Zeit, dass man fast hätte denken können, diese beiden naiven Idioten wären so etwas wie seine Freunde gewesen, auch wenn sie mehr wie riesige Steine waren, die sich an seine Füße gehängt hatten und ihn am Fortkommen hinderten.  
Nur die dritte Energie, die sich dort auf ihn zubewegte, konnte er nicht ganz definieren, doch wollte er auch nicht in diesem begrenzten Raum bleiben, in dem er in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit so eingeschränkt war, um herauszufinden, wer der Besitzer war.

Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte seine Arme neben seinem Körper, konzentrierte sich bis sich eine bläulich weiße Kugel in seiner Rechten gebildet hatte und sprang gen Decke, um diese komplett zu zerstören.  
Mit einem lauten Knallen rieselten die Steinbrocken zu Boden, zerstörten dabei gänzlich den Rest der Einrichtung und ließen den sonst so tristen Raum in hellem Licht erscheinen, um den Trümmerhaufen, der sich nun darin befand, in seiner vollen Pracht darzustellen.

Auf dem dunkelgrauen Rand blieb er stehen und betrachtete gedankenverloren, die beiden Gestalten die nun in seinem Sichtfeld erschienen.  
Diese stechend rosanen Haare waren etwas, das er nicht mal ansatzweise vermisst hatte.  
Genauso wenig wie diesen vollkommen perplexen, recht lächerlich wirkenden Blick, den deren Besitzerin ihm zuwarf.  
Wer diese andere Gestalt war, die sich in ihrer Nähe befand, wusste er nicht und es war ihm auch vollkommen egal.  
Vermutlich hatten Team 7 ein neues Mitglied bekommen, nachdem ihnen nun bereits seit Längerem jemand fehlte.  
Hieß das, sie hatten endlich gemerkt, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, nach ihm zu suchen?

Spätestens als der Blondschopf ebenfalls die Szenerie betrat und er genau den gleichen Unsinn wie schon vor knapp einem Jahr verlauten ließ, wusste Sasuke, dass sich wohl rein gar nichts verändert hatte.  
Starr blickten seine tiefschwarzen Augen, diese blauen an, die er so vermisst hatte, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Es schmerzte, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit schon wieder einholte.  
Ebenso wie die Aggressionen, die in ihm aufstiegen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er nicht alleine war mit diesem Himmelblau.

Ohne auch nur annähernd darüber nachzudenken, schoss er gen Boden, schaltete in Windeseile diesen merkwürden Verschnitt von ihm aus, ebenso wie die Kleine, die schon einmal versucht hatte, ihn zurückzuhalten und kläglich daran gescheitert war.  
Vermutlich erlitt sie just in diesem Moment ein recht starkes Dejá-vu, doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Beide gingen zu Boden.  
Ohne, dass der Fuchsjunge die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte zu reagieren, legte er seinem ehemaliger Freund auch schon einen Arm um dessen Schulter.  
Den schockierten Blick auf sich spürend flüsterte er ihm emotionslos etwas zu,

"Du wirst mich nicht zurückholen, Usuratonkachi! Du hast keine Chance gegen mich."

Er verpasste dem mittlerweile Gleichgroßen einen Schlag, woraufhin er zu Boden sackte und begab sich dann zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt, um Narutos schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht von oben herab zu betrachten.  
Feste zugeschlagen hatte er nicht, ganz einfach weil er nur beabsichtigte, dass sie sich an einen anderen Ort begaben.  
An einen, an dem sie ungestört wären.

Wie es schien ging sein Plan auf, denn einige Sekunden später erhob sich der Blondschopf wieder und ging in Kampfstellung über.

"Sasuke!"

schallte es ihm entgegen und er konnte sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen darüber nur schwer verbergen.

"Du wirst mit uns zurück nach Konoha kommen, und wenn ich dich halbtot dahin schleppen muss."

"Hm.."

Einen kurzen Blick warf er noch auf den Anderen, bevor er von der Mauer sprang und davonlief, wohlwissend, dass er ihm folgen würde.

Als die kühlen Tropfen seine Haut streiften, war es fast wie eine Erinnerung, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst war.  
Auf einem riesigen Felsbrocken inmitten einer Lichtung hielt er an und wartete darauf, dass der Blondhaarige erschien, der kurz darauf die Szenerie betrat.  
Die Haarsträhnen klebten in seinem vollkommen durchnässten Gesicht und ließen Bilder von ihrem letzten Kampf vor Sasukes innerem Auge erscheinen, der etwas gequält das Gesicht verzog, was ihm den Unglauben seines Gegenübers einbrachte.

"Warum hast du es noch immer nicht aufgegeben? Es ist fast ein Jahr her, Naruto... Schon damals habe ich euch gesagt, dass mich nichts mehr interessiert, als den Mörder meines Klans auszulöschen. Alles andere ist mir vollkommen egal. Das Dorf, Kakashi- Sensei, Sakura..."

Die Verwirrtheit im Blick des Anderen steigerte sich ins unermessliche, wartete er wohl darauf, dass sein Name ebenfalls fiel oder er wartete schlichtweg darauf, dass Sasuke auf ihn losging, doch beides geschah nicht.

"Ich kann diesen Weg nicht verlassen. Ich werde nicht zurück nach Konoha gehen, meine Ansichten werden sich nicht verändern. Die Dunkelheit, die ich seit Jahren verfolge ist ein Teil von mir geworden. Nichts hat in dieser Schwärze überlebt außer den Schlangen die durch die schmalen Gänge kriechen. Nur Idioten fürchten die Dunkelheit. Seid das Tiefrot den Boden zu meinen Füßen verfärbt hat, umgibt sie mich. Es war unterhaltsam jemanden kennen zu lernen, der ebenso einsam war wie ich, der ebenso litt wie ich. Doch du hast dich verändert, Naruto. Du bist ins Licht getreten und hast mich zurückgelassen."

"Was soll der Schwachsinn, Sasuke?"

Der laute Klang der Stimme, die er so lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte, riss ihn aus seinem Redefluss.

"Licht, Dunkelheit, Schlangen.... Das ist doch vollkommen dämlich. Wenn du da raus willst, dann musst du dich einfach nur umdrehen und sie verlassen... Insgeheim war ich immer neidisch auf dich. Du wurdest von allen bewundert, alle wollten deine Freunde sein... Mich mieden die Leute, weil ich dieses Ungeheuer in mir habe. Selbst als wir in einem Team waren, hab ich dich noch immer beneidet, weil Sakura- Chan nur Augen für dich hatte..."

Naruto holte kurz Luft und schritt auf den Felsen zu.

"Auch jetzt noch, wo ich sie in meiner Nähe habe... fehlt etwas. Ich beneide dich noch immer. Nicht für deine Fähigkeiten, nicht dafür, dass dich so viele bewundern..."

Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, stützte seine Hände auf den Stein und blickte hinauf zu Sasuke, der über ihm thronte und zu ihm hinuntersah.  
Der eiskalte Regen prasselte unerbittlich in sein Gesicht, doch er wand den Blick nicht ab.

"Ich beneide dich, weil du dich hast... Vielleicht beneide ich sogar Orochimaru, weil er dich hat..."

Bei der letzten Aussage wurde seine Stimme recht aggressiv und bebte vor Hass.

Das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen war schon länger gewichen, als er versuchte dem zu folgen, was er zu hören bekam.  
Unwillkürlich hockte er sich hin, berührte das zitternde Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners mit seinen Händen, die er etwas verwunderte anstarrte, als er tatsächlich das fühlte, was seine Fingerspitzen berürten.  
Er fühlte, nachdem er lange in einem Winterschlaf gewesen zu sein schien. Selbst das Wasser, das sich dort über ihnen ergoss, schien viel realer als zuvor zu sein.

"Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Diese Spielereien nerven mich. Schon damals, auch wenn ich es nicht begreifen konnte... Ich kann Sakura nicht ausstehen. Nicht, weil sie so eine besserwisserrische Art oder sich an mich rangeschmissen hat, sondern, weil du sie wolltest. Du hast das Recht dazu, schließlich ist sie eine Frau und du bist ein Mann. Ich hingegen..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen, die sich mit dem Regenwasser verbunden hatten und über die Wangen Narutos liefen.  
Es dämmerte bereits und in der Ferne waren nur noch Umrisse der riesigen Bäume zu erkennen, die sie umgaben.  
Dennoch konnte er dieses Funkeln sehr gut im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen, das ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien.

"Du bist der Idiot."

fauchte es ihm entgegen, bevor er einen Griff in seinem Nacken spürte und kurz darauf von den Füßen gezogen wurde und sich halb auf dem Blondschopf im Knöchelhohen Gras wiederfand.  
Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, spürte er Sekunden später warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen.  
Spürte einen süßen Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog und seine Gedanken hinfort riss.

Auch wenn es nur für diesen Moment war, wenn das alles nur eine Täuschung war, ebenso unwirklich, wie die Zeit in diesem Schlangenloch, gerade jetzt fühlte es sich real an.  
Seine Hände griffen energisch in die hellen Haare, als er zu Boden gedrückt wurde und zogen den Körper, der nun auf ihm lag zu sich nach unten, um sich einem innigen Kuss hinzugeben.

Einem verbotenen Kuss, wie beide wussten, doch wenn sie zusammen waren, schien alles andere unwichtig.

Der Regen wurde stärker und ließ alles verschwimmen.  
Ungewiss wie die Zukunft aussah, ließen sich beide mitreißen und hinfort spülen.


End file.
